


Womb Raider

by kyuhyeoni (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Gore, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyuhyeoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik is a doctor and Jaehwan wants a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Womb Raider

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta’ed, Gore, Violence, Character death, Blood. Don’t read if you’re bad with stuff like that yeah. English isn’t my first language and i was too much of a olazy shit to double check for mistakes.

"You’re late” Jaehwan was preparing lunch in the kitchen when he felt the other’s arms wrap around from behind.

“mmm, sorry. Big car accident. They needed more people.” Wonshik knew Jaehwan wouldn't ask further about it.

Jaehwan nodded. Living with a doctor had its downsides. 

“I was worried you know. Have you watched the news? It’s everywhere”

“No. What’s everywhere?” Wonshik slipped his hands away from Jaehwan, as the oldest one turned around to face Wonshik. His expression was mournful as he looked straight into Wonshik’s eyes.  
“A pregnant woman was found dead. Her womb was cut out.” Jaehwan looked down at his feet, before he was pulled into the arms of Wonshik once again.  
“The murder s-stole her womb” 

"That's horrible" Wonshik said while stroking his boyfriend's back in a soothing manner. "But Jaehwannie, don't worry. As far as I'm concerned you don't have a womb and the last time I checked the same thing counted for me." It almost sounded jokingly and it frustrated Jaehwan that Wonshik wasn't affected by the fact that a woman was brutally killed in their city.  
He pulled away from Wonshik’s embrace with an annoyed look on his face.

"She was signed in to your hospital you know. How can I not be worried? Especially when you decide to show up later than usually."

Wonshik shrugged, "You worry too much" he said as he moved out of the kitchen to plop down on the black leather couch in their livingroom. 

"Besides, I would never let anyone hurt you" he said before turning on the television, zapping away from the news channel immediately.

***

Jaehwan was running. He shouldn't have seen that. His own steps sounded louder on the stairs to their bedroom than usual. It didn't matter. It was too late to be quiet now anyway.  
He was frozen in his place, standing in front of their bedroom, and now he could hear the youngers footsteps from the basement stair, and it was not until then that Jaehwan realised how fucking dumb he had been, not running out of the house while he had, had the chance.

Think Jaehwan, think he thought to himself walking in to their bedroom as quiet as possible. He knew it was hopeless though. 

He heard a voice calling his name and then slow, yet heavy footsteps on the stairs, and now Jaehwan 100% knew it was too late.

He looked around the bedroom, searching for a phone, a sharp object(not that he would dare using it), anything really. But all that came to sight was the double bed. Their double bed.  
Panicking, he silently crawled down under it, knowing it was probably the worst hiding place.

THe footsteps was nearing and soon Jaehwan could hear the door being pushed open, and a pair of feet came into his sight. Frog socks. Jaehwan was on the edge of crying and laughing. It felt like it was all a huge joke, but the blood had been real. Oh, the blood. And the small object in his boyfriend's hands. That had definitely been very real.

"Jaehwannie~" that voice was as familiar as it could get and Jaehwan could finally feel the salty tears roll down his face, accidently snifling the snot flowing out from his nose, up again. 

A sigh was heard, and the frog socks were shifting, before he could see a hand pulling up the sheets that had been hiding Jaehwan up until now and then he was eyes to eyes with Wonshik once again. 

The younger man was shaking his head as a slight giggle escaped from his throat. 

"Jaehwannie~ What are you doing under the bed? Come out~"  
But Jaehwan didn't really have a choice, because soon he was pulled out from his hiding place by strong arms. He was pulled up to stand, before getting pushed down to sit on the bed. Wonshik looked oddly clean and Jaehwan thought for a second yh at maybe it had all been a bad dream. That was until he saw a small blood spot on Wonshik’s neck, and remembered the blood smeared plastic surgery shirt.  
His body felt lifeless, and the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor was Wonshik’s arms. He eyes caught his boyfriend's and he was fucking smiling.

Jaehwan hated himself for still thinking he was as adorable as ever.

His tears started flowing again, and he had to know. 

Know how. 

Know why.

The why was he could get from his lips.

Wonshik’s smile faded away. And he pushed Jaehwan down on his back, before straddling him.

"Why? You're asking me why? You should know why." Wonshik bend down to place a kiss on Jaehwan's forehead, before moving his lips to Jaehwan's ear. 

"Ah~ Wonshik, you would be such a great dad!"  
Wonshik was imitating Jaehwan's voice.

"And remember when we visited my sister. The way you held her son."

He moved away from Jaehwan's ear to look him in the eyes.

"It's unfair, isn't it?" He tugged a strand of Jaehwan's hair behind his ear. "If you can't have what you wish for, no one should."  
Wonshik moved down to kiss Jaehwan and Jaehwan couldn't help but fall into the kiss. He loved Wonshik. Loved him so much. 

The younger pulled away slightly, placing a last soft kiss on Jaehwan's lips, before pulling completely away, shaking his head.

"It's too late now though." A surgery knife was pulled from his back pocket, and it took Jaehwan a moment to realise what he meant, his eyes turning huge when he finally did.

"Wonshik, n-no. I-I won't tell. I still love you. Wonshik plea-"

Jaehwan was cut of by Wonshik’s hand on his mouth.

"No Jaehwannie. It's too late. You know. It's too late."

Wonshik reached for his other back pocket, pulling out rope, now holding the surgery knife between his teeth as he held Jaehwan's wrist together, binding them thoroughly with the rope.  
He shifted down to sit on his boyfriend's legs, making sure there was no way the older could get away. Then he was zipping down his boyfriend's jeans and pulling up his shirt, exposing the smooth skin of his lower abdominal.

"I'll show you how." He said, surgery knife now in his hand.

Jaehwan was screaming and squirming, yelling promises of love but no matter what he did he couldn't get his boyfriend off of him, and then he could feel the sharp blade run through his skin and soon everything was slowly fading.


End file.
